Welcome to Camp Horror
by Spice of Life
Summary: NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED.


**Rocket Power—Welcome to Camp Horror**

This is a _slight_ parody of the All Grown Up movie, "Interview with a Campfire", which I _loved._ That movie rocked in stereo-type! On the other side of the biscuit, I love writing horror. Even though I may be too afraid to watch _any_ horror movies, I'm definitely not afraid to write them!

If you liked IwaC, feel welcome to check out my alternative ending to the awesome AGU movie. It's under the Rugrats category. It's still in progress though!

I know I haven't update just about _anything_ in forever—and I deeply apologize for that! It seems I have lost my mojo. I'm trying to get some new ideas for all of my fics, and any from my reviewers are certainly welcome! You can either put them in a review, or e-mail me To either e-mail address, although I'd prefer my new one _i_ƒ CommanderBananafana hotmail. com. Take out the spaces though, of course, and no period at the end of com.

Well, I appreciate any comments Unless they're flames, then they shall be used to burn marshmallows you have for me, so _please_ leave a review. I love reading your thoughts and comments!

And, without further ado, I shall get started!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power....if I did, it wouldn't have ended. Because I'm pretty sure the movie was the last episode. Sucky, eh? I own the town of Ubachoke, Nevada....because I made it up! I do own a few of the characters you'll meet, of course. They are my zombies....my brain children....they obey only me**

**only....me**

**Bwahahaha! Hahahaha!...ha!**

Hey wow....I'm watching the new season of Romeo! Right now....and is it just me, or did Louis get hotter? Whoo-ho! Get a fan in here!

xxx

"Skateboarding Camp?" Otto glanced at the brochure his father held in his hands, "Are you serious?"

"Why," Raymundo questioned as Reggie grabbed the brochure to take a look at it herself, "Don't you two want to go?"

Reggie spoke up before Otto could open his mouth. "Sure we do, Dad. It's just that we kind of had plans this summer...."

"Lars got passes to a new skate-boarding park in Arizona! Twister's parents are paying for the train tickets and everything!" Otto whined, "I _have _to go!"

"_Lars_ is _willingly_ giving you passes? Are you sure he isn't tricking Twister?" Ray asked skeptically.

"Actually, Dad, Twister and Lars have been getting along pretty good lately." Reggie commented, "Besides, even _if_ he changed his mind at the last minute, he can't very well just leave us alone in Arizona!"

Reggie took a seat at the table, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Otto grabbed it from her, pouring it into his cereal. Ignoring Reggie's disgusted face, he proceeded to eat it. Letting out a huge burp, and dismissing Reggie moans of, _"Disgusting! Learn some manners, Otto!"_ he shoved the brochure back to Ray.

"_Guess again...._" Otto mumbled, remembering the time on Mondo Mountain when Lars had left them there alone. Boy, had they turned the tables on _him!_ "So thanks for the offer Raymundo, but no thanks."

"What Otto means is...." Reggie elbowed her brother in the stomach to get him to shut his mouth, "We'd _love_ to go. But we already made plans with Twister. Maybe next year?"

Ray sighed heavily, pocketing the brochure. "They're having a world wide skating competition....but, if you don't want to go"

"A _world-wide_ skating competition?" Otto asked with a glint in his eyes, and Raymundo knew he had hooked him. "In which I can prove I'm the best in the _world?"_

"With the biggest ego?" Reggie scoffed, but started to cave in. "Where is this camp at, anyway?" Shoving a spoonful of soggy cereal in her mouth, she went over and grabbed a blueberry muffin, draining her cereal in the sink.

"Ubachoke, Nevada. Noelani's already offered to drive you guys down." Ray answered, handing Otto the pamphlet again.

As Otto glanced at the colorful brochure, one phrase caught his eye: **WINNER MEETS WITH NEW PRO SKATEBOARDER JIM HAYS **

"Jim Hays?!" Otto yelled loudly, as Reggie grabbed the brochure away from him to look for herself, "I'm in!"

xxxx

Ja, okay, I know. Not too much of a chapter there....but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Don't forget to review!

Arg, the three dots aren't working! WHY?! **WHY??!!**


End file.
